Current approaches for performing maintenance on turbomachines (e.g., gas turbine systems) are deficient. In particular, various current approaches employ single-rail cranes located within the turbomachine compartment (or, housing). These single-rail cranes have limited freedom of motion to reach desired components within the turbomachine compartment. Additionally, mounting the single-rail crane within the turbomachine compartment makes it difficult to coordinate maintenance on components internal to the compartment with maintenance on components external to the compartment. For these reasons, among others, conventional approaches for performing maintenance on turbomachines are at least partially ineffective.